I Really Hate Titles
by MacavityManiac
Summary: this just came to me when I was taking a quiz and I got paired with snape. like it, hate it, want to hunt me down and punch me...i don't care. just review!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi ho hi ho! So, lo and behold, another Harry Potter story! Wow, I'm on a roll! SO this one is centered around one of my favorite characters of all eternity…..SEVERUS SNAPE! YAY SNAPE! So of course, this is set during the time when the Marauders were at Hogwarts. SO yeah, I own my OC's, especially Piper. One of my pride and joys. The beginning part, for the most part, does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

"I don't want to talk to you."

Severus Snape frowned in a slightly confused way. He sat down next to the ginger haired girl.

"Why not?"

Lily wiped her eyes angrily, keeping her back to the sallow boy.

"T-Tuney hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

Lily finally faced him, glaring heavily. Snape flinched a little under the fiery, green glare.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a –" Snape stopped himself in time, seeing Lily had not heard him.

"But we're going!" he covered easily, giving her a small smile. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily returned his smile slightly, finishing wiping her eyes. Her smile widened a bit.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he added, giving her a joking nudge in the side with his elbow.

"Slytherin?"

One of the other occupants of the compartment, an arrogant looking boy with slightly shaggy black hair and round glasses, laughed at Snape's comment. The other boys who sat with him, joined him in laughing. The only other person, a tall girl, yet still probably shorter than Snape himself, just lowered her eyes and kept her attention on the large book in her lap.

"I'd leave if they placed me in that hell hole, wouldn't you?"

Two of the other boys nodded but the one with black hair hanging beneath his ears looked down, almost sadly.

"My whole family was in Slytherin," he mumbled.

The boy in glasses slapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Well, maybe you'll have to break that tradition!"

The other boy smiled slightly.

"Maybe."

Snape rolled his eyes, now glaring at the boy in glasses. His arrogant air made Snape a bit cautious to have this boy around Lily. He scooted a bit closer to the red-headed girl next to him.

"And where exactly do YOU want to be placed?" he sneered.

The boy stood and placed one foot on the bench, pretending to hold up a sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!"

Snape let out a cold laugh. The boy glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, but if you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

Flopping back onto his seat, the boy continued glaring.

"Well, seeing as where you're hoping to go, I guess you're neither."

For the first time, the other girl removed her face from her book. She slammed the book shut and stood up.

"I would appreciate it if you would kindly shut up. That kind of remark is uncalled for and won't be tolerated at school. So, like I said before, shut up."

There was a momentary silence before the boy burst out laughing. He stood and walked towards her, the glint back in his eyes.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, love. I'm James Potter, and….you are?"

He basically had her cornered by the door of the compartment. The girl's face was completely red now and she looked a little afraid.

"N-not interested," she stammered, nervously.

James leaned closer towards her face and just before his lips met hers, he reached behind her and opened the compartment door, letting the girl fall, hard onto the floor on her backside. Snape felt anger bubbling inside him as the girl's face turned an even darker shade of red. How dare Potter treat a girl like that? He watched as the girl stood up, her eyes beginning to water. She grabbed her bag and slung it over one shoulder. Grabbing her book, she studied the cover for a moment before slamming it down on James' head. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Snape thought he saw a few tears running down her cheeks.

Lily glared at James before grabbing Snape's hand.

"Come on Sev. Let's find another compartment."

As they left the compartment, James stuck one foot out, tripping Snape.

"See ya Snivillus!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hullo again, lovelies! So I decided to attempt to continue this story. **

**Not a very long author's note this time. Except, I am warning you that quite a few OC's play a big part in this story. Deal with it. Kinda short chapter. Sorry.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I own nothing except the OC's. But if I owned Draco and young Snape….**

Lily marched down the long hall of the train, Snape in tow. They looked from side-to-side, searching for a new compartment that wasn't completely full.

"Honestly," Lily was muttering angrily under her breath. "The nerve of that boy! Oh god I feel so sorry for that poor girl. I hope she's okay. And those other boys-"

Snape released his hand from hers and placed it on her shoulder.

"Lily, if you don't calm down, I swear you'll have a heart attack."

Lily shook her head, red locks bouncing everywhere.

"Sorry Sev. It just…AURGH! I detest that boy. My sole goal in life now is to murder him. So arrogant, stuck-up, pig-headed…"

"Lily!"

"Sorry. Come on, let's sit here."

She was pointing to a compartment to Snape's right. There was only one occupant. Lily opened the door and the occupant's face snapped up to look at who it was. Snape couldn't help but smile a little. It was the tall girl. He and Lily entered the enclosed space, sitting on the opposite side of the girl. She just blinked nervously at them. Snape decided to make the first move and extended his hand to her. She stared at it.

"I'm Severus Snape. You can call me Snape."

Shyly, the girl reached out and took his hand in hers. Snape noticed her skin was quite clammy and cold.

"H-Huntley. Piper Huntley."

She started to retract her hand quickly, seeming a little embarrassed. Lily reached out and caught her hand before she did. She shook it warmly.

"I'm Lily Evans. Tell me, are you alright? That fall-"

Piper nodded, pushing her oval glasses up the bridge of her nose as they began to slip. Snape saw that her eyes were a little red and puffy, possibly from crying.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little bruised, but I'm fine."

Snape nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"I can already tell Potter will be in Gryffindor. No brains."

Piper blushed a little, averting her eyes.

"My mum and my siblings have all been in Gryffindor," she murmured.

"Oh," Snape muttered. "Sorry."

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's okay. Mum told me I'd better not be in Slytherin. She was joking, of course, but I think it would be…interesting to be in Slytherin."

Lily smiled at the girl's attitude. Snape shook his head, smiling. There weren't a lot of people who actually wanted to be in Slytherin and the fact that this girl was admitting she might want to be placed there was…kinda cool.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Snape turned his head at the cheery voice. A short, plump witch was standing outside their compartment, pushing a trolley full to the brim with sweets. Piper pulled out a sickle.

"One licorice wand please," she muttered.

The witch took the money and handed Piper her piece of candy. Snape held out a few sickles.

"Two chocolate frogs please."

Lily looked down a little.

"Nothing for me," she whispered. "I don't have any extra money."

Snape rolled his dark, almost black eyes. He handed her the second chocolate frog.

"Why'd you think I got two?"

Lily smiled a little at him, accepting the candy. Snape blushed a little, gladly unnoticed by Lily. But he saw Piper smile at his blush. He gave her a look, eyes boring into hers.

_Don't tell her_, he mentally begged, noticing for the first time that the girl's eyes were a dark shade of brown.

She gave him a knowing smile, almost promising that she wouldn't tell.

The train suddenly jolted to a stop, startling the three. Piper reached into her bag and pulled out her set of robes. She threw them on, untucking her hair from the back. Lily and Snape did the same. Lily grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him out of the compartment.

"Come on Sev! We're here! See you in a few minutes, Piper!"

Piper smiled and waved to them. As Snape was pulled from the space, his other hand accidentally brushed against Piper's. He turned and quickly called behind him.

"Sorry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hi, hi, hi, HI! So I went to see the latest Harry Potter movie on Thursday night with my dear, dear friend, Benny. I dressed as Bellatrix and I had about a pound of eye makeup on. Then, I ended up looking like a raccoon when Snape died. CURSE YOU ALAN RICKMAN! And finally, I "pulled a Hermione" when we were coming out of the theatre. I tripped on something in my heels and hurt my ankle. Lovely. But the movie was fantastic!**

**Now, I know that it doesn't mention what year Narcissa and Bellatrix are in. So, I put them two years ahead of our little group. And I know Lucius wasn't in their year but he is in this one. Deal with it. **

**And I'm eighty percent sure that Slughorn was the Potions teacher. And I kept the other teachers. No clue about Defense about the Dark Arts so that will not be mentioned. At least the teacher won't.**

**So a quick little explanation for what some people might take as Bellatrix being out of character. When she was a child, I imagine her having a little bit of multiple-personality disorder, like her older self. She can be a little, sort of freakily, friendly and quite childish. Then she can be kick-ass evil when threatened. So that explains her scary friendliness. **

**Oh, and for some reason unknown at this moment, I wrote this chapter sort of from Piper's perspective instead of Snape's. I had to have this scene before they got sorted and Snape and Lily already rushed off. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except my OCs. Poo.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

Piper hurriedly grabbed her bag and slung it over one shoulder, beginning to rush out of the door, only to run right into someone. Rubbing her head, she looked up to apologize to whoever it was. It turned out to be one of the boys from the other compartment. The one with shaggy hair.

"S-Sorry," she stammered.

He gave her a cocky grin, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"S'okay. I'm Sirius by the way. You're…not interested right?"

Piper smiled nervously at his attempt at humor.

"Yeah, but you can call me Piper."

Sirius grinned at her, nodding his head in acknowledging her response.

"Pleasure. So tell me, I saw those two kids come out of this compartment a few minutes ago. Is the guy as much of a freak as he looks?"

Piper frowned deeply at him. She clutched her books closer, fixing the shaggy haired boy with a hard glare.

"Excuse me, but he is not a freak. And I would appreciate it if you would watch what you say about people before you say stuff like that."

Sirius rolled his blue eyes, as if what she said was not of importance.

"Oh come off it, you don't have to defend him. He's a freak, it's so obvious…the way he dresses…way he acts…"

Before she knew what she was doing, Piper had slapped him across the face.

"Oi! Padfoot! Get lost before I make you!"

Piper turned to the sound of a girl's voice. A girl maybe a bit shorter than Piper stood, leaning against the wall. Her brown eyes were hard towards the boy, a confident glare on her face. Her hand hovered above the wand strapped to her hip. Sirius gave one last scowl to Piper before stalking off. The girl laughed quietly and almost skipped over to Piper.

"Nicely handled. That's my cousin. He's a prat."

Piper blinked at the girl's friendliness. She looked a little intimidating; quite tall with a long mess of dark brown-black curls piled on top of her head in a lopsided up-do, quite a lot of black eyeliner for a girl her age, and a finely boned face that basically screamed 'regal'. She extended one long, pale hand.

"I'm Bellatrix but you can call me Bella if you want."

Piper took the girl's hand, still quite startled. Bellatrix smiled even wider, shaking Piper's hand viciously.

"I-I'm Piper," she stammered.

Bellatrix just grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Come on! Let's go! I hope you're sorted into my house!"

Piper, still quite discombobulated, followed the dark-haired girl, wondering how many other students here were as…odd as Bella.

**So, I hope you enjoyed this. Special shout-out to my reviewers. **

**Qoheleth (even though your review had nothing to do with the story)**

**ashie-slytherin-greenflames – Yes. James is a jerk. And Sevie did blush! Nom! He's so cute…**

**PirateLuv32 – thank you! I love compliments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey there guys! I am still alive, yes.**

**Anywho, a while ago I was having a Harry Potter Marathon with my sister and her friend, and I got inspired to continue this story! I've been wanting to for a while but a lot of stuff going on. **

**By the way, I don't think I described young Bella as well as I could have. She doesn't really have MPD…she's more like one of those creepy dolls that holds a knife and says 'Don't you want to play with me?' Maybe that's better…**

**Annnnnnnnnd…..here is Chapter 4! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

"Cissy! Cissy, wait up!"

Piper, still being dragged along by Bellatrix, looked around for a glimpse of who Bellatrix was yelling to. The dark haired girl came to a sudden halt, jolting Piper forward, her head slamming into someone's elbow.

"Cissy, this is Piper. Piper, this is my sister Narcissa."

Piper looked up slowly; first she saw the neat hems of black robes, a pair of emerald green silk covered shoes, the scalloped rim of a black silk skirt, and as she looked higher she saw the edge of one of the gray sweaters that most of the students around her wore, edged with silver and green. The face that sat atop the neatly pleated white shirt collar was just as regal as Bellatrix, if not more so. The same pale skin, high cheekbones lightly flushed, but instead of identical rich brown eyes, these were the palest shade of green Piper had ever seen. The thin pink lips turned up into a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Y-you too," Piper stammered.

Bellatrix giggled.

"Relax, she doesn't bite."

Narcissa laughed along with her sister.

"Yes, but Bella might."

Piper nervously laughed, trying to decipher if the tall blonde was joking or not. She flinched when Bellatrix squealed and yanked the black scrunchie out of the mess of blonde frizz attached to her head.

"You HAVE to let me braid your hair!"

"O-okay…"

The dark haired girl giggled joyfully and began tugging and twisting Piper's unruly blonde hair. Narcissa giggled a sort of laugh that seemed to resemble a tinkling bell.

"Don't worry, I was kidding about her biting. Well, there was that one time with Sirius…"

"All first years, ova 'ere please!"

"Come on!" Bellatrix yelled, beginning to run in the direction of the gruff voice, still holding onto Piper's half braided hair.

Piper stumbled backwards, praying that she wouldn't run into any more people…but, just her luck, she felt her body slam into someone's chest. A pair of arms caught her, gently letting her fall down a few inches.

"H-hello Piper."

Snape. Piper breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was someone she had already met. Cautiously, she pushed herself to her feet. She turned to face the sallow boy, giving him a grateful smile. His dark eyes seemed to bore into her mind. It may have been a bit unnerving for some people, but for Piper it was…calming. It was calming to know that someone was looking right at her, and she could tell that they only saw her at that moment.

"Thank you."

Her smile was returned a bit reluctantly.

"No problem. Are you-"

A sharp tug at her hair let Piper know that Bellatrix was still gripping the mass of frizz.

"Piper, who's this?"

"Uhhmm Bellatrix this is Severus Snape. Snape, this is Bellatrix Black."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, looking Snape up and down a few times. She squinted even more, leaning forward and peering into his dark eyes. The brunette gave a satisfied nod.

"You'll be in Slytherin."

Snape's lips spread into a thin line. He gave her a short, curt nod.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Narcissa laughed again. She stepped forward and extended her hand delicately to the sallow boy.

"Narcissa Black. I'm Bella's older sister."

Snape took her hand, returning the friendly shake she gave.

"Pleasure."

"Narcissa! Come on, we'll be late for the carriages!"

Snape and Piper both turned their heads at the new and unfamiliar voice. A tall, elegant boy was striding towards them. He was quite obviously handsome; pale blonde hair neatly tied into a ponytail, sharp features, and incredibly pale eyes. Narcissa's face lit up at the sight, and she lightly ran the few feet to meet him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a light kiss on his lips. She turned back around, seeming to remember the others.

"Severus, Piper, this is my boyfriend-"

"Lucius Malfoy," the boy finished, giving a melting smile to Piper, who felt her cheeks grow flushed.

He extended his hand, warmly shaking Snape's and kissing Piper's lightly. He acknowledged Bellatrix with a friendly kiss to the side of her head.

"Bella."

The brunette smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lucius."

The blonde boy turned his gaze on the two younger children.

"Are you two first years?"

They nodded obediently. Lucius smiled.

"Well you'd better get going! The boats are just about to leave. Just go that way, towards the lake, and you'll see that giant oaf, Hagrid. He'll direct you to a boat."

Piper smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

She grabbed Snape's hand and began running in the direction Lucius had pointed. In the near distance, she could see the giant expanse of water that was the lake. The pale light from the full moon glistened in shining white ripples over the black water. It was both frightening and exciting, as Piper figured most things here would be.

"Wow," Snape breathed. "There it is."

Piper looked higher, her jaw dropping a few more inches. There, maybe 800 yards from the closest edge of the lake, was the large, looming castle that was Hogwarts. It seemed to go on forever, reaching up and above the purple-y gray clouds. Thousands of yellow lights shone through the windows, illuminating everything around it with a ghostly gold tinge of light. The turrets seemed to shoot up everywhere, so high that Piper could barely see the small balcony that looked like it precariously sat atop each one. It seemed magical…probably because it was one of the only things in the world that actually was. This was Hogwarts. She could actually say it looked magical and she wouldn't be lying.

The trance that the two had been in was immediately broken when they were shoved to the ground by a passing group of familiar students. James Potter laughed loudly as he, Sirius, and one of the other boys continued running. Snape pushed himself to his feet and Piper was about to follow suit when the fourth boy, a thin boy with light brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail, paused in his stride and extended a hand down to her. Piper pondered for a moment before accepting the help, letting the boy pull her to his feet. She noticed three deep scars running across his cheek, the only thing that seemed to mar his smooth pale skin. He smiled kindly at her, his clear blue eyes sparkling.

"I am really sorry about them. They can be a bit thoughtless."

Piper returned the smile, mildly wondering why he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"That's alright. I'm Piper."

"Remus. I-"

"Oi Lupin! What's the hold up?"

Remus sighed, reluctantly letting his hand drop to his side. He gave Piper one more smile.

"I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you in a little while…"

As he began to leave, Piper caught his hand once more.

"Wait…on the train…what book were you reading?"

"Hogwarts-"

"A History?"

Remus nodded, his face seeming to brighten happily.

"Yes. I saw you had it too. Isn't it-"

"Fascinating? Oh yes! I've already read it-"

"9 times. You too?"

Piper nodded, releasing his hand.

"Well, I guess I'll see you inside. It was nice meeting you Remus."

"You too!"

With that he jogged in the direction of the boats and his friends. Piper stood there for a moment until Snape tapped her shoulder.

"Piper? Piper, we need to get to the boats."

"O-Oh, right. Let's go then."

"Sev! Piper!"

Lily came running towards them from the boats. She had the same happy look on her face that all the first years seemed to have.

"Come on! The boats are about to leave."

"Alright, alright," Snape grumbled, smiling in spite of himself.

The two of them began running alongside the red-headed girl. Lily turned to say something to Piper but stopped.

"Piper, your cheeks are all red. Are you alright?"

**Weeeeeeeeell….what do YOU think? **


End file.
